monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie Girls/Companion
Zombies are friendly Zombie Girls. They can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “Oww… Ah...” The Zombie Girl offers you some money. (+75G) “Oww… Ah...” The Zombie Girl offers you an item. (+1 Zombie Powder) “Oww… Ah...” The Zombie Girl offers you an item. (+1 Jerky) “Gush… Gush…” Seems like she wants some antidote grass. (Give Antidote Grass?) *Yes - “Ahhhh...” She seems grateful. (+20 Affinity) *No - “Ohh...” She seems disappointed. “Want… Money...” It seems like she wants money. (Give 45G?) *Yes - “Ahhhh...” She seems grateful. (+25 Affinity) *No - “Ohh...” She seems disappointed. “Feed me… Meat...” It seems she wants meat. (Give Meat?) *Yes - “Ahhhh...” She seems grateful. (+30 Affinity) *No - “Ohh...” She seems disappointed. “Lost… Ohhh...” “Chrooome… I’m hungry...” “Where is… Chrome…?” “Outside… I want to go...” “Man… Intercourse...” “Warmth of… the living… Uh, ahh...” “Chi… Pa Pa...” “Ohh… Hungry… Want to eat... Meat...” “Ah…? Uhhh…?” Flies are buzzing around the Zombie Girl. It’s probably annoying. *Leave her be - “Aww… Ah...” It’s probably very annoying. *Drive the flies away - “Oh, ohhh...” She seems grateful. (+10 Affinity) *Buzz around with the flies - “Uh… Ahh!” She gave you a smack with her palm! (-5 Affinity) “Aww… Name… Want...” She seems to want a name. What name should you give her? *Jill - “Uh, ahh...” She seems to like it! (+10 Affinity) *Patches - “Ohhh…!” It seems she doesn’t like it! (-5 Affinity) *Sonya - “Uh, ahh...” She seems to like it! (+10 Affinity) Sonya: “...Wait, did you say that just to screw with me?” Sonya became angry! “Uhh. Ahh...” A piece of paper is stuck in the Zombie Girl’s pocket. It seems something is written on it, but… *Leave her be - “Uhh...” You let her be. *Try reading it – Luka: “Just a small peek...” ‘More and more material.’ seems to be written on it in messy handwriting. I wonder what it means? “Ahh… Uh...” The Zombie Girl begins to gnaw on a pillar. *Ignore her - “Uhh… Ow...” Th Zombie Girl gnaws on the pillar. *Stop her - Luka: “You shouldn’t gnaw on that.” Zombie Girl: “…...” The Zombie Girl stopped gnawing on the pillar! She seems grateful for Luka’s kindness. (+10 Affinity) *Gnaw on the pillar together - “……???” The Zombie Girl looks at Luka curiously. (+10 Affinity) *Gnaw on the Zombie Girl’s arm - Luka: “*Nom* Whoa! Nasty!” Luka was poisoned! “Uhh… Ah, ohhh...” *Ignore her - “…...” Nothing happened. *Are you okay? - “Ohhh...” Looks like you can’t communicate with words. *Aw… Ohhh… - “Ohh… Awwww… Ah, oh… Ow...” You were… able to communicate? (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: "Ohhh... Ah, owww..." With Ellie: Zombies: "Uh... Ahhhh..." Ellie: "Someday my mind will rot away as well... Just like these zombies'..." Zombie: "How rude... We don't rot..." Ellie: ".......?!" With Chrome: Zombies: "Oww... Chrooome..." Chrome: "Oh, it's you all. How are your bodies doing?" Zombie: "Owie..." Chrome: "Well, you seem in good spirits. All right then, time for your periodic maintenance." Sonya: "(She takes surprisingly good care of them.)" Chrome: "By combining all of your bodies, I'll create a zombie ball!" Sonya: "(She hasn't learned her lesson after all...)" With Saki: Zombie: "Queen of the zombies..." Zombie: "Thriller..." Zombie: "Owie..." The zombies are dancing. Saki: "Hey, that's not bad! How'd you like to star in my next PV? ♪" Zombie: "This must be our major debut..." Zombie: "Owie..." Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions * “ Ally… Ally… ” The Zombies have found a Skeleton! (Obtain Item: Skull) ---- * Zombie A:'' “Queen of the Zombies… ”'' Zombie B:'' “Thriller… ”'' Zombie C: “Owie… ” The Zombies are happily singing and dancing. ---- * “ Ooooo… ” The Zombies called for help! ...But nobody came. ---- * “A, Aaa.” The Zombies have spaced out… ---- * "We are Zombies, so we do not know any better..." The Zombies are eating food they stole. Category:Artist: UN DO Category:Monsters Category:Undead Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artificial Category:Companions Category:Group Monsters